


backstage

by healing



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um,” Kai starts. “The intermission will be over soon–”</p><p>“There’s still time,” Shuuzo interrupts. “Kai. Riku. Go back to the dressing room. There’s something I need to take care of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nectarimperial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/gifts).



> prompt: damn you look hot after that live show.

Shingancrimsonz had been fortunate enough to open for Trichronika again. And by fortunate, he means unlucky, because damn did it hurt his pride to have to stand on the same stage as him again. Sure, it’s good press, but they have dignity, too. After all, they’re rivals.

It was an intense performance, though. Shingancrimsonz is rising, slowly but surely. People recognize them. Sure, they might not be riding in obnoxiously luxurious limos and making surprise appearances in television advertisements, but Rom doesn’t want that anyway, and he doesn’t think the other three do, either, despite whatever Crow has to say about it.

When he slams his drumsticks down one last time and the last song ends, Rom’s deep voice is hoarse and his body is dripping with sweat, but his smile is huge. The other three are just as thrilled, Crow raising a fist and cheering with the crowd, Aion and Yaiba striking a pose.

Rom isn’t really listening to Crow prattle on about cattle until he finishes his parting speech with, “Remember: We’re Shingancrimsonz!” Everyone cheers again as Rom stands up, arches his back to stretch his muscles, and follows the others backstage. He’s so pumped up by the usual post-concert high that he isn’t even thinking about–

“Rom,” Shuuzo grins with his usual wink, striding toward him and his bandmates.

Oh. Right. Him. His stomach drops.

“We killed it out there,” Crow snaps, already on the defensive. Kai and Riku stand behind Shuuzo and exchange that look, that knowing look that twins just _have._ They don't seem to be in the mood to fight.

“They’re all riled up. You guys should be bowing at our feet in gratitude! Just wait, soon _you'll_ be the opening act!”

Shuuzo is too busy staring at Rom to humor Crow with his usual comeback. Rom raises an eyebrow - Shuuzo and Rom’s backstage staring contests aren’t unusual, but this is different. Shuuzo’s eyes are dark and lidded and Rom sees him swallow thickly, a light flush spreading across his powdered cheeks. Kai and Riku tilt their heads with confusion.

“Um,” Kai starts. “The intermission will be over soon–”

“There’s still time,” Shuuzo interrupts. “Kai. Riku. Go back to the dressing room. There’s something I need to take care of.”

They know better than to question Shuuzo’s odd whims by now, and with a nod, they turn around and trail toward the room labelled Trichronika. Rom is just about to ask what the hell is up with him when Shuuzo tosses a pathetically fake smile at Crow.

“I need to speak with Rom,” he says in a mock cheerful tone. “Do you mind?”

“Sure you do. Rom doesn’t need to waste his time on–” Crow starts, baring his teeth and curling his fists, but Rom puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

“Crow. Aion. Yaiba. Just give us a sec. I’ll be right there.”

Crow is just about to protest, but Aion stands next to him and shakes his head, stilling him. They’re just as confused as Kai and Riku were, but they’re not planning on starting a fight with Rom, not here. Better not to cause a scene (for once.) With one last scowl from Crow, they’re gone, too.

“So what is this abou–”

Rom doesn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before Shuuzo’s hands are pressed against his sweat-slicked chest and he’s being shoved against the wall. _Hard._ Shuuzo’s smirk is devilish, tail swishing back and forth behind him and ears perking. Rom meets his gaze, uncertain and turned on at the same time. So this is what he wanted.

“Do you really need to ask?” Shuuzo whispers in a low voice, nudging a knee in between his legs and kissing Rom’s jaw, teasing. Rom doesn’t push him away– he does the exact opposite and loops his arms around his shoulders, closing the distance between them and kissing him hard and rough. Shuuzo is responding immediately, making a pleased sound and daring to get Rom worked up, but Rom has more self-control than Shuuzo does.

Sometimes.

When they break the kiss, Rom is panting and Shuuzo licks his lips, narrowing his eyes. They hear Kai and Riku’s door swing open and the announcer on stage begin to introduce them.

“Meet me in the usual spot later,” Shuuzo murmurs, sliding his hands down Rom’s chest and stopping at his navel before stepping back, and with that he’s beckoning his bandmates over and stalking toward the stage.

Rom doesn’t bother watching him go. A cold shower sounds like a good idea right about now.


End file.
